Sister
by RaichelOlin
Summary: Isolder informs his eighteen year old daughter, Tenel Ka, that she has two baby twin half- siblings. Of coursed she is shocked at this, but not nearly as shocked as when she fids out who their mother is...


**SISTER**

Eighteen year old Tenel Ka Djo stared curiously at her father Prince Isolder, who was holding a blanketed mass.

"Would you like to hold your sister?" Prince Isolder inquired and Tenel looked very surprised at this.

"Father, it is a fact that-." Tenel Ka started, but was stopped.

"She is your half-sister." Isolder informed her, at those words Tenel Ka's expression turned from shocked to curios. "Would you like to hold her?"

"This is a fact." Tenel Ka answered. Her father put the bundle into her arm.

The child had tuffs of raven hair of a suspiciously similar shade to that of her friend Jaina's that peered out of the blanket and eyes the same shade of grey as Tenel Ka's herself.

She stared up at her sister curiously.

"Father, may I ask what her name is?" Tenel Ka inquired.

"Of course…it is Leina." Isolder told his daughter.

"Is that Corellian?" Tenel Ka queried.

"Yes I believe it is." Isolder replied. "It means illumination."

"How fitting considering we are in the mist of war." Tenel Ka stated.

"I thought so too."

The sound of crying filled the room and it was not coming from Leina. Her father lifted another baby from the cradle.

"Father, may I ask who that is?"

"Oh." Isolder responded. "This is your half-brother Anakin." The other baby had blonde hair of the same shade as her father's and hazel eyes the color of Han Solo's.

"Am I wrong to say that they are twins?" Tenel Ka questioned.

"No you are not." Isolder responded. "They are twins."

"Twins." Tenel Ka repeated.

"Yes twins."

"Father may I ask who their mother is?" Tenel Ka queried.

"Um."

"That is not an answer, father." Tenel Ka answered, but her question was not answered as her raven haired friend Jaina Solo entered.

Tenel Ka set the now sleeping Leina down on the bed, and her father felt it was wise to set Anakin down as well.

"May, I ask what you are doing here, friend?" Tenel Ka inquired her brow furrowed.

"Um… Happy Birthday." Jaina responded rather hastily.

"My birthday is in December and it is a fact that it is currently June." Tenel Ka affirmed.

"Oh, well your Royal Highness." Jaina responded somewhat rudely then added more nicely. "Happy late/early Birthday."

"What are you really, here for?" Tenel Ka questioned her friend.

"Well I can see that you've met the twins." Jaina changed the subject.

"As in my sister and brother."

"Yes, as in Leina and Anakin.'' Jaina answered.

"Father, forgive me for speaking so candidly …But you told her before me." Tenel Ka reacted.

"Um…Sweetie." Isolder tried speaking but was cut off.

"Oh Honey…" Jaina put a hand on her friends shoulder. "I knew about nine monthes before you did."

"My friend to what are you inclining?" Tenel Ka asked and Jaina just stared at her. "Is it a fact that I should be fearful?"

"No, but perhaps your father could answer your question." Jaina nudged her friend in his direction.

"Father, to what is she inclining?" Tenel Ka inquired.

"Honey, Jaina is the twins'…mother." Isolder informed her.

"Jaina Alice Solo." Tenel Ka responded shooting her friend a gaze that was kind of dirty for her.

"It didn't happen quite like that and…" Jaina replied. "How do you know my middle name?"

"It is a fact that your middle name is not a secret." Tenel Ka declared.

"Well neither is yours the Ka is short for Kathleen." Isolder pronounced.

"Father-." Tenel Ka objected.

"I don't want to hear it."

"As for the first thing you were saying, my friend?" Tenel Ka inquired.

"I'm not giving you the talk…" Jaina stated. "But it just didn't happen in the way you think."

"My father did not violate you!" Tenel Ka snapped.

Anakin started to cry and Jaina took the baby into her arms.

"Really I was under the impression, that he had raped her." DanAlex Sech said as he entered the room. "And won't that be mighty hard to tell Han Solo."

"Father, did you…?" Tenel Ka questioned palely.

"Of course not." Isolder verbalized.

"Why does everyone assume that?" Jaina queried, she had just set Anakin down.

"Well you know…sixteen year old girl doing things with a sixty year old man…a little questionable-." DanAlex replied.

Anakin had started to cry again.

"-But really who knows?"

"It is a fact that I do not." Tenel Ka whispered softly.

**A.N: please review **


End file.
